


dark doom honey (i follow you)

by crystalvisions



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, There is no plot, just wanted to write about carol denning getting fucked tbh, this has been in my drafts for a year lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalvisions/pseuds/crystalvisions
Summary: You didn’t like her. There was nothing else to it, you just… didn’t. Her power over the other women was ubiquitous and you knew that you wanted no fucking part of it.--Carol Denning takes an interest in you. You just want to serve your sentence in peace.





	dark doom honey (i follow you)

You didn’t like her. There was nothing else to it, you just… _didn’t._ Her power over the other women was ubiquitous and you knew that you wanted no fucking part of it. 

That’s how it started, on your first day. The woman knew of your crime, because nothing stayed private in prison. You were escorted into C-block with a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers, and you met the eyes of the only woman who stayed silent. She eyed you up and down, appraising you with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow and you looked away, wondering why the _fuck _she was staring at you. You learnt later that her name was Carol, the fucking C-block _queen. _

_Big fucking whoop, _you’d thought. You’d dealt with worse, dealt with people who _didn’t _look like they’d walked straight out of the 80s. You weren’t scared, and honestly, you think that was your first mistake. 

You kept your nose clean, kept out of the way of prison drama, and tried to begin your life sentence on a harmonious note. Your cellmate was an older, quiet woman who you’d actually _liked._ She kept to herself, didn’t ask many questions and invited you to sit with her group. You were relieved to have someone on your side and relished in the normality of the friendship. It was only a few months into your sentence that you realised you were probably a little bit _too _comfortable. You were standing in the yard when one of her friends asked you about your crime. 

“Why didn’t you just slit his throat? I mean, it would have been _quicker…_” Their tone was questioning and innocent, but you didn’t spare their feelings in your reply.

“He needed to suffer.” Your answer was curt and you saw the woman recoil as you inwardly rolled your eyes.

You didn’t bother to add that you were acting on orders, that it was either their life or yours. You hadn’t even known the man, not really, but he’d pissed off your boss and you’d been asked to _deal_ with it. You’d drawn out the kill for as long as possible, knowing that you’d have been punished if you’d acted with mercy. After that, though, you’d been deemed a _liability. _You’d spent ten years of your life working for the worst creature you could imagine, and eventually, he’d grown bored. Suddenly, pieces of evidence linking you to the murder were planted and you knew your time had come. You didn’t bother fighting it. There wasn’t any point. 

That was why the politics of prison based on a petty sibling rivalry stopped short of stimulating you. You didn’t fucking _care._

There were no more questions about your crime after that, and out of the corner of your eye, you watched as a woman left her place at the fringes of your group before joining another. _Carol’s _group. You felt your stomach drop as you realised she was spying on you, albeit indirectly. You turned your head and found her staring at you, eyes narrowing beneath her thick-framed glasses. 

You realised then that you should have kept your fucking mouth shut. 

•••

When Carol cornered you in the shower later that day, you couldn’t say that you were surprised. 

You had to brace yourself. You were naked, covered in cheap body wash and soap suds that threatened to drip into your eyes. You held your vulnerability like a weapon, lifting your arms up and tilting your head. 

“Carol, right?” You’d asked, full well knowing your lack of modesty would piss her off.

“Cut the fuckin’ shit, Palmer. The way I see it, you have two options right now.” Of fucking course, she knew your name. You eyed her, taking in her emotionless expression.

“Oh yeah?”

“_Yeah. _One, you join me. You sit with me, stay loyal to _me. _Two, you decline my fuckin’ _gracious_ offer, and you’ll find out what happens to people who refuse.” She nodded her head towards the shower entrance, where a large woman stood blocking the door. 

_So much for a quiet ride_, you thought.

“Well, as much as I’d like to watch someone do your dirty work, I think I’ll accept.”

“Good choice, Palmer. After your shower, you’re with me.” Her eyes roamed downwards as she took in your naked form and then her eyes met yours, sparkling and amused. “Don’t be late.”

She left the showers with a lingering look and you leaned back under the cooling spray, rinsing your hair and the conversation from your skin. 

That was how it started. 

•••

At first, you didn’t even know what she _wanted _from you. All she knew was your crime; your gang affiliation had never been public knowledge and you were fucking_ certain _it was going to stay that way. 

At first, you sat at one of her tables. Not _with_ her, though. You sat with women who tried to pick you apart, tried to get under your skin and examine what they found. You caught Carol looking over and knew, knew that these women were acting on orders. _Her_ orders. She wanted to know you, wanted to learn your secrets and didn’t have the ducking decency to ask you herself. You stopped answering the questions, as if you were answering them truthfully anyway. You met Carol’s stare with one of your own, quirking an eyebrow as she sneered. 

You wondered what her fucking problem was. She’d forcibly recruited you herself, and yet there you sat. Two tables away with countless unasked questions between you.

  
•••

Your cellmate stopped talking to you. It wasn’t that you didn’t understand _why,_ just that knowing didn’t make it any easier.

“Look, I didn’t _ask_ to join her fucking prison club, okay?” You said one day. It was just after lights out and you were sick of the silence.

“I know, Sarah.” She was the only woman you liked enough to use your first name.

She didn’t say anything else, but the implication was there. _You’re on your own now. _

You sighed and turned in your bunk, facing the wall with unseeing eyes. You’d lost your friend, and for what? A spot at a different table? 

You’d had enough.

  * ••

The next morning you sat at your new table and watched the women around you. Trivial conversations about rumoured shampoo in commissary, and you felt yourself zoning out. You watched the next table over and saw someone stand and walk to their cell. You sat up straighter as you realised it was Carol, and your leg began to bounce as a plan began to form. 

You stood and ignored the stares you got from the women, before walking past them and into the lion’s den. No one said a word to you, but their silence said enough.

You didn’t care, though. You’d dealt with worse than a shiv the thigh and honestly, you’d relish the few days in medical anyway. As you stepped into the cell, you felt hands push you to the wall before you could even take a breath. The woman towered over you, all angry eyes and sneer but all you could think in the moment was that she was so close that you could smell the sugar from her fucking tootsie pops on her breath. 

“Lost your way, Palmer?” Her tone was cold, and she lifted a forearm to rest against your throat.

“Don’t think so, Carol.” Your blasé tone infuriated her, and you could tell by the clenching of her jaw. 

“You know, most of these women would think it’s a fucking privilege to sit with me, to be a part of my group. Now, I think you’re being fucking _rude _comin’ in here, don’t you?” 

You ignored her question, and instead wrapped your hand around the arm that pressed against your throat. You didn’t push it away but left it there to let her know that you could. 

“What do you want from me, Carol? You recruit me, ignore me, then get your fucking _lackeys _to interrogate me.” You watch her face as you speak, and her sneer grew with your words.

“Aw, _baby_. Do you want my attention? I can give you _that._”

You glowered at her tone, at her implied suggestion and you’d be fucking _lying_ if you said it didn’t turn you on. 

“I just want to know why you _chose _me. You don’t fucking know me.” Her arm tightened against your throat, and without thinking you’d gripped it and pushed it away, throwing her off balance. 

She looked at you in shock, as if seeing you for the first time. You stared back, unmoving and unblinking.

“Get the _fuck_ out of my cell, Palmer.” She sneered at you, and like a coward, you took your exit. 

The women stared at you as you left, wondering how you’d managed to leave uninjured and honestly, you were wondering the same thing. The woman was fucking _dangerous_, and you knew you’d started something the moment you’d stepped into her cell. 

You walked to your cell and damn near walked into the wall when you remembered what she’d said. _Baby. _Big talk for a woman who stockpiled 80s _Playgirl_, but the look in her eyes had mesmerised you. She’d looked _amused, _more than that, she looked fucking _interested_. 

With that, you were back where you began - why had she chosen you in the first place? You sat on your bunk and rolled your eyes. As much as she intrigued you, you resented her for dragging you into her circle and away from your quiet life. In more ways than one, prison had been an escape for you. You were no longer under someone else’s command, no longer chained by orders made beyond your control. Prison had given you a fresh start, a chance to become the person you could have been if you’d had the opportunity. That wasn’t an option for you anymore, though. You blamed yourself - you shouldn’t have spoken about your crime in earshot of Carol’s spies, should have never made yourself _interesting_ to her. You knew you’d sealed your fate when you’d walked into her cell; the fact that you hadn’t been harmed meant that she wasn’t finished with you, and that fact didn’t exactly fill you with joy. 

You sat for hours, reading your book disinterestedly, eyes re-reading the same sentence as if you were trying to learn it to recite from memory. You looked up as you saw a shadow in your doorway, and placed your book down when you realised it was Badison.

“You know Palmer, I don’t think anyone’s ever fucked up as quickly as you.” She smirked unkindly, and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

“Whatever, Madison.” With that, her grin disappeared and her eyes hardened.

“Carol wants to see you. Now.” Her tone was cold and you stood, distant panic flooding through you. _This was it. _

You followed her wordlessly, through doorways and corridors until she’d led you to the salon. As she escorted you in, you saw the twins stood either side of Carol. 

“Leave us.” She spoke with authority, and the three other women obeyed. 

You looked at her then, took in her casual stance before she sat in one of the chairs. She looked at you, as well. Her face bore a sneer as she took you in, before gesturing to the chair opposite her.

“Sit.” Curious as to where your conversation would go, you acquiesced to her control. 

“You made a fuckin’ stupid choice earlier, Palmer.” Her tone was cold as she leaned forward, her brow furrowing. 

“Oh?” Your tone was innocent and you inwardly smirked as her jaw clenched.

“Yeah, fuckin’ ‘_oh’_. I don’t know what fuckin’ game you’re playing, but it stops. Now.” In all her exasperation, Carol had leaned into your personal space and you could see the confusion written across her face.

Oh. _Oh. _She couldn’t work you out. She was so used to having people crumble at her command that one person with a goddamned backbone sent her into a frenzy. You leant forward then, your head cocked to the side as you looked into her eyes.

“And what if it doesn’t?” You whisper.

She said nothing in response, and her silence told you what she wouldn’t. She didn’t know.

You stood then, knowing that the power had been transferred to you. 

“You know, I think you like it. I think, Carol, that you _like_ me_._” 

She sneered, though you didn’t miss the faint blush that covered her cheeks. 

“And why the fuck is that?” She said, _demanded, _and you turned to face her and smiled.

“Because you haven’t killed me yet.”

With that she was on her feet, backing you up against the wall with her hand against your throat. 

“Is that what you fuckin’ _want_?” Her tone was fire against her icy persona and you smiled. 

She didn’t notice your hand come up to her wrist, and definitely didn’t anticipate you pushing it away and reversing your positions. 

“I’d have thought you’d have learnt from the first time.” Your hand was pressed up against the wall by her head as you leaned in close enough to feel her exhale. 

With your free hand, you cupped her jaw, rubbing your thumb across her cheek.

“Do you like me, Carol?” You whispered.

Instead of replying, she closed the short distance and pressed her lips against yours, taking your lower lip into her mouth and sucking. You moved your hand from the wall to cup the other side of her face as her mouth opened, and you didn’t pretend to be gentle as you explored her mouth. She tasted like artificial sugar and _Jesus_ you couldn’t get enough. You bit her tongue and swallowed her groan, and in retaliation, she grasped her hands around your ass and dug her nails in. You bit her lip, hard enough that you could taste metallic warmth on your tongue. She whimpered at that and you almost came at the sound, sucking at the spot to soothe the sting. You could feel her hips grind at your thigh, trying _desperately _to seek the pressure she needed. You allowed your thigh to fall between hers and she almost sobbed as you rubbed it against her core. 

You broke the kiss and look at her, take in her blushed cheeks and swollen lips and you had to swallow a moan of your own. She was fucking _breathtaking,_ and your hands centred her face so she was looking into your eyes.

“Now that I’ve got your attention, _baby,_” you echo her words from earlier that day. “Tell me, why did you choose me?” 

Her eyes rolled and you gripped a handful of her hair and pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck. 

You pressed a kiss below her ear before sucking the skin into your mouth. Releasing it, you spoke quietly. 

“I’m waiting.” 

“I, _ah, _thought you’d be usef_ul…” _Her speech faltered as you bit over her pulse point, and she whimpered when you licked over it. 

“That all?” You speak with a grin and watch as she resists the urge to roll her eyes again. 

You move your head from her neck, knowing full well she’d bruise. You move your hand from her hair to snake down her body, palming her clothed breasts before inching under her trousers and underwear and down to her core to find her _soaked. _

“So you _do_ like me.” You smirked, circling her clit with a single fingertip. 

“Shut the fuck _up._” She moaned, bucking her hips as you sped up the pace. 

You entered her cunt with two fingers and her legs buckled as you massaged her clit with your palm. 

“I’m only gonna say this once, Carol.” Her eyes met yours at that, and she bit her lip as you sped up your fingers. “I don’t wanna be a part of your group.” 

Her eyes flashed, and she gripped your shoulders so hard you knew you’d bruise. 

“You ungrateful little _bitch… _Oh, _fuck.” _Her words faltered as you added another finger, and you grinned as you felt her walls clench. You roughly palmed her clit and she fell into you, her grip on your shoulders softening as she came with your name against her lips. 

With her head burrowed in the crook of your neck, you removed your fingers and pushed her against the wall. Without breaking eye contact you wrapped your lips around your fingers and tasted her, moaning slightly at the flavour. 

“You’re delicious, Carol.” You spoke with finality as you stepped back, watching as she fumbled to collect herself. 

“You fuckin’ tell _anyone…_” she started, her brow furrowed.

“What, you’ll kill me? I think we’ve just established that you don’t want me dead.” 

She sneered at that, and you stepped back further before turning on your heel.

“I meant what I said, Carol.”

You left the salon without looking back, but if you had you’d have seen her stare at your retreating form with an unreadable expression.

You didn’t care. You were out.

**Author's Note:**

> title from i follow rivers - lykke li


End file.
